Discovered
by mr-and-mrs-bates
Summary: Based on a prompt by Terriejane "AU in which Branson casually opens the pantry only to find Bates and Anna snogging behind the door. They all look at each other, and he shrugs, pulling the door closed and leaving without a word."


_**A/N: This is a late birthday gift for Jamesluver (aka thank-god-and-you) based on a prompt by Terriejane "AU in which Branson casually opens the pantry only to find Bates and Anna snogging behind the door. They all look at each other, and he shrugs, pulling the door closed and leaving without a word." I altered this a bit and took some creative liberties as I've seen many conversations on tumblr asking for a fic where Anna and John have a sexual encounter in a linen closet. For that reason this will be a strong rated M. And this will be part one of two. I'll try to get part two posted sometime next week. Enjoy! And happy birthday once again to Jamesluver for all her lovely banna fics.**_

One would have thought that with the recent acquirement of their cottage, their lust for one another would have abated slightly or at least kept at bay-knowing that sweet release was only hours away in a place of their own where there would be no interruptions or possibilities of being caught. Yet, that was not the case. The cottage only seemed to have spurned them on; like a fan to a flame. While they were afforded the privacy they had so longed for; sneaking around to steal a kiss in one of the alcoves or arranging a brief meeting in one of the bedrooms for a moment of bliss was all too enticing. Anna was quickly proving what a naughty girl she truly was and John was revealing that he wasn't as stoic and by the books as she had always thought him to be. The combination was dangerously erotic.

The fact that the two of them had fully experienced one another as only husband and wife could didn't seem to be helping matters. John had always assumed that once he had seen Anna fully in such a state, that the desire he felt would not be nearly as maddening. He no longer had to rely on his imagination as he so often had in the years before they married, but sometimes it was so easy to get caught up in the mere thought of her. It wouldn't take much to get him going anymore; she could simply be stroking her neck to attend to an itch and memories of her in their bedroom as he feasted on that very spot would flood his mind all at once. The way she giggled as his stubble covered chin grazed that sensitive piece of flesh was still ringing in his ears. Even the way her fingers would linger on a page as she read, hovering in air just before she turned it would lead to fantasies of the way she teased him in the privacy of their bedroom. It seemed that even sight and sounds were no longer enough to appease him. Sometimes he would pass through the same hallways she had only moments before and the aroma of lavender and vanilla from her perfume filled his senses and called for him like a beacon. If only he knew that she was just as affected by him as he was by her.

For Anna, being with John the first time was a sexual awakening. It was like her eyes had been opened to all of love's possibilities and the pleasure that it could bring only to be ripped away from her as quickly as it came. He had destroyed her for all men. No one else could match the intensity of his stare, the raw power of his body as it crashed into her, the breadth of his shoulders or the way his bulk felt as he lay on top of her after a session of love making. And now that John had been returned to her she couldn't get enough of him. While John was insistent that they go slow to ensure she reached her end before he did; Anna was almost greedy in her approach with him.

It wasn't that John was opposed to the idea; but this was a very foreign concept-a striking contrast from the marital relations he had shared with Vera. Maybe in some ways the age gap had finally had some affect on them, he was from a different time, raised when women should be less vocal about their feelings. Sure there weren't many more liberties for women now as there were say twenty years ago, but his Anna, oh his Anna...John rolled eyes at the thought of her and let out a shallow breath. She could prove to be more than a match for even the most sharp tongued and free thinking Crawley girls.

Their first time she had been almost like a doe eyed deer, traipsing innocently through the forest and he had felt like a hunter using dynamite. It almost wasn't fair. He'd had to restrain himself so as not to intimidate her or disgust her by the idea of sex. Apparently his approach had worked. When he came back from prison she had greeted him like a war bound soldier. Her hands never leaving him in the car or even in the servants hall when they were greeted by the downstairs staff. John was surprised Mr. Carson hadn't had a heart attack. Her big blue eyes followed him everywhere and he was certain her cheeks must hurt as much as his did from constantly smiling that day. They had to wait a few weeks for their cottage to be made suitable for moving in, but when they did it was like being with a completely different women. She was no longer the bashful, shy creature he had encountered on their wedding night. She was a siren, a vixen with no boundaries. She lacked tact and made no mistake of her intentions. Sometimes he was left absolutely dumbfounded by the suggestions that would come tumbling from those adorable lips. But he wouldn't have her any other way. Years of pining away and thinking he was doomed to the gallows had only enhanced their love and want for one another.

While clearing up some garments that Lord Grantham had decided against keeping for the upcoming season, John stopped to take a look at his reflection in the mirror. He had lost a considerable amount of weight in prison; he was practically swimming in his old suit. His cheeks hung loosely even when he smiled, it reminded him of the jowls of a bulldog. John used his fingertips to prop it up and let it fall back again. He grimaced. There was more grey hair at his temples than he recalled, and no amount of pomade or shaving seemed to hide that fact. Anna said she loved it, said he looked more distinguished. He fervently disagreed. Stress, lack of sleep, and the poor quality of food (a far cry from anything Mrs. Patmore had ever fed him) had left him looking haggard. There were bags under his eyes even in the weeks that had followed his return. Sometimes he still broke out in a cold sweat either from flashbacks of the war or being thrown back in that god forsaken prison. And still she loved him. She still found him handsome and desirable. The woman must be mad, he thought to himself and chuckled.

John stopped his overanalyzing when he thought he heard the sound of someone approaching in the hallway. He froze in place and waited a little longer. His neck craned in the direction to hear the sound and he paused when the swollen spot on his neck rubbed against the stiff collar. John peered back at the mirror and swiped his finger around the collar of his shirt to reveal the purple mark she had left on his neck. He'd have to be careful, if Thomas ever caught a glimpse of his love mark he'd never live it down. He could still hear the sucking sounds Anna was making as she pressed her mouth to the same spot over and over; producing even amounts of pleasure and pain as she ran her soothing tongue over the aching skin she had just marked.

John had been so consumed in his memories of her that he nearly missed the sound of Mrs. Hughes' chatelaine chiming as the keys clinked together; her steps fast approaching.

"Mr. Bates?" she called out in a soft voice.

He heard the sound of the door across the hall open. She must be looking for him. He readjusted his collar to hide the mark he'd been staring at moments before. All thoughts of Anna temporarily banished as he tried to appear the image of decorum and stood at attention. He cleared his throat before answering, "I'm in here, Mrs Hughes."

There was a slight knock and pause on Lord Grantham's bedroom door before she entered. "There you are. I need to pop down to Dr. Clarkson's office to pick up some cough medicine for Mr Carson."

"Has he gotten worse?" John asked with genuine concern.

"No, but it doesn't seem to be getting any better. He's driving me and Mrs. Patmore mad with asking how the house is managing. I'll ask you to keep that fact to yourself," she said with a cheeky smile.

"Of course, Mrs Hughes."

"Most of the staff is polishing silver and dusting the rooms while the family is away," she informed him. "And they've been given permission to head down to the fair afterwards."

Lord Grantham and Lady Mary had been kind enough not to request their presence on their annual trip to the Highlands this year. The two of them, realizing that the valet and lady's maid had already spent more than enough time apart, had insisted they take the time to fix up their cottage and get better acquainted with married life in their absence. Provided of course, that they help manage the house while Mr. Carson recovered.

"Mrs. Patmore will be accompanying me to pick up some groceries and Daisy is on her half day down at Mr. Mason's farm. Mr. Branson has offered to give us a ride and will be back shortly. Do you think you and Mrs. Bates will be able to manage the house?". The old woman held a twinkle in her eye and a knowing smile crossed her face. Was it possible this had been her plan all along?

"We can manage."

"Very good then." With that the older woman excused herself and headed back down the corridor.

John continued about his work and made sure everything was in order as far as snuff boxes go. Thankfully Thomas and Mrs. O'Brien were gone for the next fortnight attending to the family. He finished going through the last of the clothing and putting what needed mending into one pile, what needed to be given to the poor in another, and the rest was placed back in the drawers. John was about to grab the piles when he realized he was going to have to make two trips. He had gone without his cane at the cottage but there was no way he could manage the stairs without it. John sighed when a pair of familiar hands covered his eyes. He smiled at the feel of them pressed against his cheek. John pictured her having to stand on her tiptoes just to reach him.

"Guess who?" she purred into his ear.

"Hmmm, I don't know, but if my wife gets wind of this there'll be hell to pay," he teased.

"You don't know who it is?" Anna pretended to be offended as John turned to face her.

Her Yorkshire lilt was like music to his ears he was beaming as he stared down at her. One hand on either side of her hip. "Of course I knew who it was. How could you ever think otherwise?"

"Just checking. I wanted to make sure you hadn't gone off me."

"Darling, if I didnt have to work I would never get off you," he said with a pinch of her bottom.

She turned a shade of crimson, "That's not what I mean you cheeky beggar."

"I know it's not. And I want you to know I will never tire of you, Mrs. Bates." John craned his neck down to kiss her lips, it was quick, but enough to get his blood boiling once again. She made him feel like a young bloke; full of energy, without a care in the world, and filled with unbridled passion. "What brought you up here?"

"I had to give the girls rooms a proper cleaning, thought I'd check in on you first."

"You mean you thought I couldn't manage bringing the sorted clothes down on my own," he retorted.

"Why worry about sorted clothes when I would rather sort you?" Her hands traced the length of his torso starting at his shoulders and coming to rest around his waist.

Her words had left him breathless. There was the little spitfire he had come to know and love. "I'm not sure we could get away with that my love," he muttered.

"And why ever not?" Anna inquired as she sauntered past him, her body grazing his before taking a seat on Lord Grantham's bed. "We were placed in charge of the house while Mrs. Hughes is away and the rest of the staff is either gone for the day or well occupied." She smoothed the comforter beside her and patted it lightly as her lips pursed together.

John raised an eyebrow in response. She really was playing with fire. His heart was nearly beating out of his chest. "Not more than twenty minutes after Mrs. Hughes has left us in charge you come up here rustling up all kinds of mischief. Are you trying to get me in trouble?"

"Me? Never," she said with a playful wave of the hand. Her eyes told a different tale as they darkened and she bit her lower lip. When he refused to join her Anna tugged at his trousers and motioned her head toward the bed.

"Anna...have you lost your mind?"

"It wouldn't be the first time we've made love in this house," she pointed out.

She had a point there, he thought to himself.

"Beside, it's not as if this is Lord and Lady Grantham's bed, he only uses it for show. You said so yourself," she commented.

This fiery temptress was going to send him to an early grave if she kept making such suggestions.

"I can put clean sheets on afterwards and do the laundry. They'll never even know."

A voice at the back of his head was telling him this wasn't right. So much could go wrong. They could get caught. They could be sacked. And where would that leave them? John's eyes lifted to meet hers in an attempt to reason with her, but instead he found himself dumbstruck. Her hand rubbed at the back of her neck where her creamy white flesh met her golden locks and he was done for. His resolve crumbling with every passing second.

The tip of her shoe rubbed at the hem of his trousers where his good leg stood, she lifted the pants enough to expose his hairy legs and devoured him with her eyes. "Besides, I have the keys to this room. Even if they come, they won't be able to get inside," Anna offered. She removed the chatelaine from her pocket and swung the keys back and forth like a cat playing with a mouse.

John wasted no more time. Without even thinking he poked his head into the hallway to make sure no one was milling about the gallery. He quickly and quietly closed the door before locking it, then turned his attentions back to his blushing bride.

She had already begun shrugging off her lady's maid uniform. As her dress peeled back she revealed her chemise to him. The black fabric of her uniform was still bunched around her waist.

John was unable to move for fear that he would wake up before she removed the last of her layers. He was rendered helpless by the overwhelming love he felt for her. His heart tightening in his chest, it felt like it was pressing on his vocal chords, leaving him speechless. Her beauty utterly captivating. How he had missed her all those months in prison. John vowed he would never take another moment for granted with her. He owed her so much...so much time lost had to be rectified. To hell with it if they were discovered. He needed her like water in a desert.

"John, what are you wa-"

"Hold on," he said with his free hand raised to stop her from saying another word.

She stared at him in confusion, taken aback by his words. In her head she was praying he wouldn't tell her this was a bad idea or suddenly think less of her for suggesting such a thing.

"I want to remember this moment. I want to be able to picture you just like this for the rest of my days," John said in a gruff voice. He was overcome with emotions.

Her face softened at the sound of his words. She wanted to throw herself into his arms and kiss him. But he began to speak again and she was at his mercy.

"When I was in…" his voice trailed off. He knew she didn't like to talk about his time away from her. "That is...when I thought I'd never get to see you again, I'd always regretted not taking more time to look at you just like this. Our wedding night was rushed and I had wanted to give you so much more-to get to take my time with you. If I had only known it was going to be the last time I'd see you…"

"But it's not the last time you'll see me," she said softly.

No. It wasn't the last time he'd see her. Thank God. And it was all because of her-his wonderful wife. Her tireless efforts and never ending faith are what saved him from the gallows and a life behind bars. He shot her that glorious smile that was reserved just for her.

Anna smiled when his eyes met hers. "I know what you mean, but we have the rest of our lives now."

"That we do, Mrs. Bates," John said as he closed the gap between them. His inhibitions were waning now, the crinkles of his eyes growing with every passing step, a number of improper thoughts passing through his head as he gazed upon her. Never could he have imagined his life would be so blessed, that he would be so lucky to meet this enchanting woman and make her his wife, that the heavens would smile upon him and allow him to experience her so fully and intimately for as long as they both lived. No accomplishment he ever achieved would be greater than the day he captured her heart and placed a ring on her finger.

He couldn't hide his desire for her if he wanted to, his pants tightening for want of her. John removed his jacket and set it down gently on the chair beside the full length mirror. It wouldn't do for his suit to become suddenly wrinkled should one of the other staff members take note of their temporary absence. The braces slid off more quickly, and the shirt was of little hindrance as he made haste of the task to discard it. The thrum of his heart was actually beating in the pit of his stomach as anticipation continued to build, but it was the most pleasant sensation. His hand reached out for her; he longed to be nearer to her, but he also needed the confirmation that this was in fact happening.

Her hand clasped around his and that familiar spark, the radiance of heat that came spilling from her fingertips and coursing over into his veins, warmed him to his very core. Her nails grazed the exposed skin of his chest, gently of course, and it produced a whisper of a thrill, shivering down his spine. She was teasing him, and he loved her for it. Anna traced the dark hair that covered his chest, running her fingers through it hungrily.

He would never understand her attraction to him, but Lord help him. Whenever he saw that look in her eyes; one that conveyed she would never get enough of him no matter how many times they came together, she made him feel like a young man all over again.

Anna licked her lips salaciously like she might devour him whole. She began to undo the buttons on his trousers, and let out a glorious sound, like a kitten purring as he let his fingers run through her golden locks. He began to apologize when realized she would look unkempt now, but she silenced him with one look of her darkened eyes. "It's fine. I can fix it later," she mumbled. Her eyes squinted and her brows furrowed in determination as she released the last of his buttons. His trousers slid down slowly and she let out a sigh of relief as they came to rest in a pool surrounding his feet. She began to plunder his mouth once more, her hands grasping at his thighs.

God she was insatiable. He marvelled at the strength she displayed for such a slight figure. Though he supposed years of living on a farm and then carrying her fair share of loads up and down the stairs of the abbey had something to do with that.

He lifted her with ease, her legs immediately moving to wrap themselves around his middle as he brought her closer to the headboard. Her dress, although undone, was not quite removed fully. It restricted the movements around her waist. John chuckled against the slope of her neck when he heard her grunts of impatience echoing in his ear.

She was becoming frustrated at her inability to feel his bare skin against her own. Every nerve of her body was practically singing his praises, a zealous reception took form in the shape of gooseflesh as it spread like wildfire over every inch of her.

"Calm yourself, m'Lady," he teased with a wink. "I shall help you out of your clothing and put you to bed."

Anna blushed as she stifled a giggle behind the back of her hand.

But John quickly removed it and kissed her palm. He had so missed the sound of her laughter that he would not be denied its wonderful chorus for a minute more so long as he could help it.

"M'Lady? Does this mean you will be waiting on me hand and foot?" she questioned. Her Yorkshire accent shone more than usual as she spoke.

"You're surprised?" he countered with a loose lock of hair hanging over his eyebrow. "As if this were any different from the way I normally wait on you?"

There was no denying that. She smiled contently. John had always been a gentleman, but since his release there seemed be no end to how far he was willing to go for her and her happiness. "I suppose not, though I must admit I am quite enjoying the change in my title."

"Well, as I've said before, 'you are a lady to me, and I've never known a finer one'. Those words are no less true," John said. He stroked her face tentatively.

"Even now?" Anna asked with a hint of embarrassment as she considered her state of undress.

"Even now," he affirmed. John then motioned for her to lift her hips so he could help remove her dress the rest of the way. Once he caught sight of the garter that she'd purchased in France he grinned triumphantly. Anna had planned on having her way with him one way or the other. Did a luckier husband ever exist? he wondered to himself. He pressed a kiss just above the garter belt and let his rough palms caress her hips and waist as he made his way back up the length of her body. Anna raised her arms and John lifted the chemise over her head. He tossed the chemise across the room before cupping her face within his hands and letting his lips captured hers. "You could never let me down. I shall never tire of loving you, of kissing you, or any number of the minutiae that makes you my Anna."

She rolled her eyes in disbelief but couldn't help the smile that blossomed across her face, knowing that it came from the sincerest of places. Anna rolled her hips up in an effort to meet his. His hardened length was rubbing against her inner thigh, seeking out her centre that was already wet with lust for him. His mouth nipped at her breasts and teased them with the tip of his tongue. He dipped the tip of his length into her entrance but never fully sheathed himself. John repeated the motion a few more times while his fingers pinched her nipples and palmed her breasts. Each time her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she gripped his rear tightly. And for good measure he bit down on her earlobe before asking her, "Is this what you wanted my darling? To have your way with me in the big house?"

Anna could barely form a coherent sentence. He was bringing her to new heights and teasing her much longer than he had before. Every time since his return had been chaste, they had barely been able to make it to the bedroom of their cottage most nights. But now, when time was of the essence for fear of getting caught, he was putting it all on the line to put her pleasure first. John let his fingers speak the words he couldn't say. They sank into her, moving in tandem with her hips, and the pad of his thumb began drawing slow circles around the bundle of nerves that most desperately wanted his attention. Dear god. Anna thought she might go blind with bliss as her eyes clamped shut and all she could see were stars. Her legs trembled and she thought she might sink into the mattress if he weren't holding onto her. Her anchor. Her rock.

Anna managed to open her eyes as waves of passion overtook her and her body began to go limp. Her eyes drank him in. That bulk of a man with broad shoulders to bear all their problems and worries, his arms so strong to shield her from the storm, his hazel eyes that shined like orion's belt when he smiled. John would often tease her that she could have gone for a younger man, but she did not want a younger man. No. They were all boys in comparison to John. He was the only man for her. Even now as he attended to her needs first, she could feel nothing but devotion for him. "Take me now," she instructed softly.

He showered her with kisses once more, allowing her to catch her breath. But it wasn't needed. Her lower half was already preparing herself for him again. She guided him to where she needed him most, his body molding perfectly to hers, nestled between her thighs. Her hands ran up and down his back soothingly, encouraging him to move as she began to move her hips to a rhythm they had become accustomed to.

"Anna. Oh, Anna...you feel so good," he said between breaths. John could feel her walls clenching around him, the pressure was exquisite as he drew in and out of her. He was becoming attuned with her body and could already feel the rumblings of her end drawing close once more, but he wasn't far behind.

Her hand reached between them and skimmed the weight that rested between his legs. He jerked back slightly, screwing his eyes shut in an attempt to regain his composure. She knew he was sensitive there and wanted to ensure he took just as much pleasure as she had.

Two could play at that game. He waggled his eyebrows playfully at her and returned with vigor she hadn't quite expected.

Anna squealed with glee as she welcomed the weight of him crashing against her like waves on the sea shore. She was surrounded by him; cradled in his arms and restored by his presence. Whenever their lips would part it was like coming up for air. Only she didn't mind the feeling of drowning in John Bates.

John rested his hand against the headboard to keep his balance and pick up momentum, his thrusts gaining speed and becoming more erratic. She used the heel of her foot to pull him closer to her and as she did the silky fabric of the garter belt rubbed along his side bringing him to to the precipice of his release. Oh sweet oblivion. Everything in his world seemed right whenever he was with her. Time ceased to exist as he stared into her eyes, those wonderful pools of transcendent blue that bore into his soul and read his every thought, knew his every wish and fear, shared his every dream. If only she knew that she was all he had ever dreamed of. Their breaths synced up and when that thin, metal band on her finger gently touched his palm in an effort to link their fingers together he let go. The rush of being inside of her, in a bed that wasn't theirs, with the prospect of being discovered at any given moment was too much. He let his forehead touch hers before placing a kiss there.

"I love you, John Bates. More than you can imagine," she whispered. Her voice caught for a moment. Anna could already sense he was going to dispute her claims. Her finger came to rest on his lips to silence him, "I know you'll shake your head and shrug. I don't know how many times I have to say it until you believe me...but I'll say it every second of everyday in any way I can think of until you know how much you are loved."

"But…"

"Ah, ah, ah. It's not up for debate."

John brushed a loose curl from her shoulder and chuckled. He shook his head, "I was just going to say I already know how much you love me. I don't know of any other woman as brave as you to marry a condemned man, to always believe in him, and fight as hard as you did to set me free...in more ways than one. You gave me life Anna. You are my life."

"And you are mine," she replied sweetly.

He kissed her fully, slowly, tasting her and memorizing the curve of her lips as they pressed against his. When they pulled away and she smiled back at him his face fell a little, realizing that they couldn't lay in bed all day, much as he wanted to. Yet when she got out of bed and began to rummage for her clothes he wasted no time in reaching out and tugging at her wrist, bringing her back down on top of him in bed.

She laughed aloud and he covered her mouth softly with his rugged hand, his lips pursing together to 'shush' her.

The corners of his eyes crinkled as a catfish grin overtook his face. His fingers tickled her back a signal that he was ready to have her once more.

"John Bates, what has gotten into you?"

"You, my love. You have gotten into me."

"And what if we are found out?"

"We just made love in this room at your request, mind you. I don't think another few minutes will hurt." They both laughed. "And besides...They'll have to get through that door first," he joked. "Followed by me."

"You have gone mad."

"You have that effect on me."

"And what of our jobs when we are sacked?" she argued playfully.

"We'll live on love alone," he retorted.

She let her hand trace the line of his jaw, "I must say, I am rather liking this new side of you, Mr. Bates."

John was about to say something more when his stomach growled rather loudly. They laughed together. "We better get me something to eat or you are going to see a whole other side of me."

"You start getting dressed while I put my hair back up. We'll make the bed…"

"And meet in the middle?" he quipped.

"That's enough out of you, John bates," she warned in a light tone. "I was going to say then we'll head downstairs and I'll make you something in the kitchen."

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

A little while later...

Once they were tucked away within the pantry John sidled up behind her. His cane was left leaning against the counter and his hands were both splayed along her hips. She rotated her hips a bit so that his manhood was nestled between them. He was already responding to her touch once again and it thrilled her to no end. John's head had found a home in the crook of her neck laying kiss after kiss just below the collar of her lady's maids uniform in an effort to return the favor she had bestowed upon him. He would brand her porcelain skin before the day's end he concluded.

She bit down on her lip to muffle her laughter and rolled her eyes. Her hand came to rest on the back of his head, cradling him closer to her. Her fingers fiddling with the hair at the nape of his neck. The scent of mint tea, after shave, and pomade filling her senses and driving her mad with desire once more. She reached for a tin of chocolate biscuits to go with a plate of sliced apples for the two of them and when she did his hand massaged her breast. My, my, my. He was growing to be as racy as she was. Anna turned to face him, her mouth collided with his, her fingers rummaging through his hair. The tin of biscuits fell to the floor with a clatter, but it didn't deter them in the slightest.

He pushed her back against the counter a little too roughly.

She gasped when it came in contact with her lower back.

"Sorry," he muttered between kisses.

"I'm not," she returned in between ragged breaths. Her brain was telling her to be mindful that they were in a more public setting now. But oh, he tasted so good. His hands were spurning her on. They had been denied so many stolen moments. Her lips and hands were moving on their own accord now. She was a woman possessed and his actions told her he wanted this-needed this just as much as she did. Her heart told her they could afford to be reckless. Just as this thought crossed her mind the handle of the door to the pantry began to turn and the door opened. The two of them pulled away somewhat disheveled and not looking the least bit innocent. They let out a sigh of relief when it turned out their uninvited guest was none other than Tom Branson.

"Oh goodness," he said sounding embarrassed. "I didn't know you two were...um…" Tom tried to avert his eyes. His face turned red as he tried to process what to do, "Nevermind." Tom quickly exited and shut the door.

Anna and John stood there in stunned silence. The air may as well have been sucked out of the room. They could hear the sound of Tom retreating through the servant's hall and up the back staircase. When John finally found his voice he began to speak, "I'm sorry. I hope I haven't compromised your reputation."

"You don't think he'll…" she added with a worried tone.

"No," John remedied. "I don't think he'll tell on us. I caught him and Lady Sybil in the garage once in a similar position. I'm sure he'll return the favor and be discreet."

"I dare say, I think he was more shocked to find us than we were of his arrival."

They laughed like two children that had just gotten away with something they shouldn't have.

"I just hope he doesn't think less of you. I couldn't bear for you to endure more than you've had to on my account," John said as he stared back at her lovingly.

"I'd bear more than that for you, silly beggar." She stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Even still, I'd prefer that I was the only one who knew what a naughty girl you are Mrs. Bates," he said with a wink.


End file.
